O Meu Milagre de Natal
by Lizzie M. Cullen
Summary: Dia 24 de Dezembro... Carlisle não sabe o que oferecer a Edward e Edward receia ter estragado tudo... Serão salvos por um milagre de Natal? Ou viverão na incerteza para toda a eternidade? R&R


**O meu milagre de Natal**

**P.O.V. do Carlisle**

24 de Dezembro. Normalmente seria um dia como os outros, passado no hospital, mas não, este ano vai ser diferente! Este ano tenho o Edward e, pela primeira vez em quase duzentos anos, eu, Carlisle Cullen, não vou passar o Natal sozinho.

Agora, o que deverei comprar para o rapaz? Livros? Não, ofereço-lhe livros tantas vezes que seria uma prenda comum… Bem, ele adora música, talvez um instrumento, mas qual? Eu definitivamente deveria ter pensado nisto mais cedo!

Tem calma Carlisle, ainda é cedo, vamos pensar! Ele gosta de música clássica, um violino? Um piano? Sim, é isso! Ele disse que a Elizabeth o ensinou a tocar, será uma boa ideia?

Passarei pela lojade música mais tarde.

Só espero que ele goste…

**P.O.V. do Edward**

Natal… sempre adorei esta época, mas agora… agora não sei… Natal? Sem a minha família? Claro que tenho o Carlisle e, embora ainda não lho tenha dito, ele já é um pai para mim, mas ainda assim… depois daquela discussão… Eu já não sei se ele quer ser meu pai, afinal, quem haveria de querer depois de tudo o que eu disse?

Os pensamentos dele… A expressão dele quando lhe disse que nunca seria um pai para mim… Foi como se eu lhe tivesse espetado um punhal no coração. Eu acho que ele só me deu casa para eu não andar para aí tipo selvagem a chacinar humanos!

Calma Edward, isso não é verdade, o Carlisle não deixou de te considerar um filho, ele apenas está magoado.

Boa agora estou a chorar! E se ele não gostar do presente? Será que é muito simples? Ele vai odiar!

**P.O.V. do Carlisle**

É agora… chave na fechadura… duas voltas… mão na maçaneta… gira… e empurra…

- Boa noite Carlisle… - Cumprimentou Edward, com uma expressão de confusão espelhada no rosto… será que pensei algo estranho?

-Boa noite, f… Edward. – Bolas! Tenho de me conter… e de deixar de pensar…

O Edward está a sorrir… não é normal, mas é fantástico! Espero que continue assim.

-Também eu…- pareceu-me ouvi-lo murmurar… não deve ter sido…

-Queres ir caçar? – Não penses… não penses…

-Achas que podemos ir mais para o Sul? - Com que então tens saudades de um bom leão da montanha!

**P.O.V. do Edward**

Devo estar a sorrir como um idiota! O Carlisle e eu vamos caçar leões da montanha! Se calhar ele não mudou de ideias!

_Não sejas precipitado Edward, ainda te magoas!_ As palavras do meu pai ecoam na minha mente… palavras que ele proferia muitas vezes mas que só agora fazem sentido.

"Edward, estás pronto?" Na mente de Carlisle consigo ver a minha expressão … " O que é que lhe aconteceu? Porque é que eu só consigo fazer o rapaz infeliz?" Boa, agora pensa que a culpa é dele! Eu sou tão parvo!

- Sim, vamos! – Compõe-te Edward, já fizeste estragos suficientes!

E agora o que é que faço? Conto e arrisco-me a ser rejeitado, ou não conto e arrisco-me a viver miseravelmente para toda a eternidade?

-Edward… - Boa! Está de novo a olhar para mim como se eu fosse doido – Eu sei que estás triste por não teres a tua família, e também sei que não me consideras como tal… -Eu CONSIDERO! Porque é que não tenho coragem nenhuma? – Mas eu não quero que deixes de ter Natal e … bem… eu… - "Comprei-te um presente!" pensou ele, olhando para mim, apreensivo. – Já deve ter sido entregue... Uma corrida até casa?

Ele sabe que eu sou mais rápido, mas ainda assim deu muita luta. Agora estamos os dois a olhar para a porta de entrada. Tudo o que Carlisle pensa é: "Será que ele vai gostar?" enquanto os meus são mais do género: " Ele vai odiar e depois vai mandar-me embora!"

- Vamos? – a pergunta de Carlisle assustou-me, mas consegui acenar afirmativamente.

**P.O.V. do Carlisle**

É agora… chave na fechadura… duas voltas… mão na maçaneta… gira… e empurra…

**P.O.V. do Edward **

Porque é que o Carlisle começou a recitar a forma de abrir uma porta eu não sei, mas uma coisa é certa! Esta casa está prestes a virar um lago.

Bem no meio da sala está erguido um piano! Será mesmo?

- Feliz Natal Edward! – Disse Carlisle com veneno a encher-lhe os olhos.

Corri até ao quarto. O que conta é a intenção, certo? Peguei na prenda e corri para baixo.

"Eu já sabia que ele ia odiar!" Como é que é possível ele já estar a pensar assim? Só lá estive em cima dois segundos…

**P.O.V. do Carlisle**

Ele odiou! Eu sou tão estúpido, eu já sabia que ele ia odiar!

-Carlisle… - Edward? Ele está a sorrir? E o que é este embrulho que está a empurrar para mim?

-Abre… - A voz dele parece ansiosa… tiro a fita cuidadosamente e depois o papel e finalmente o veneno que já estava acumulado nos meus olhos desceu pelas minhas faces.

Assim que abri o álbum, milhares de memórias invadiram a minha mente, mas não foi isto que me fez chorar, o que me fez chorar foi o que está escrito na capa:

" Cullen's Family Photo Album"

-Feliz Natal… pai! - Mais lágrimas… acabou, não aguento mais! Puxei-o para mim num abraço que quebraria os ossos a qualquer pessoa.

-Feliz Natal filho! – Este é sem dúvida o melhor Natal de sempre… afinal, acabei de ter O Meu Milagre de Natal.


End file.
